Not Only Humans Get Ill
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: King Gets Ill. T As There's Language Thanks To King After All.


_A random thing as at this moment I am ill and thought about Blade and well how 'bout King gets ill? Enjoy and R/R please._

_Another night at the base, on the boat. Zoey' is out with her mates as she's 18 and doesn't always hang around but then she does at times when her training is involved and everything else. Abby is in the lounge while King is in the training room, training as usual._

_Abby went down to check on him as latterly King been getting headaches and always feeling cold when it's a hot day. Walking in to the room, her eyes glazed around before noticing King sitting on the floor, coughing. She ran over and kneels by his side. _

"_King are you alright?" She asked slightly worried for him._

"_Fuck yeah…just a cough that's all with a fucking banging headache" King replied as he looks towards her for a moment before looking towards the ground. _

_Abby frowned for a moment before getting up from her knees. "King you need to rest" She said._

"_I don't need to res…" By that, he got up and rushed straight out of the room. _

_Abby ran after him but then stops as he locked himself in to the toilets. She leans against the wall as she sighed softy. Right now she's going to get the Doctor's to check him out at this rate. "King?"_

_She didn't got a reply as she heard King throwing up. After a while the door opens and King comes out, pale in the eyes glazing towards Abby. Abby looks towards him._

"_I don't feel so well" He said after a second of silent._

_Nodding towards him, Abby finally pleased with him that he agrees with her about his health. "Come on we better get you to your room"_

_King didn't mention anything as he started walking slowly towards his room. He really felt ill and the headache really hurting him. How did he got this ill? Like he never gets ill in his life…well since being a Vampire but then he guess he took the illness as a stupid effect of something._

_He walked in to his room and went towards his bed. He lay down and felt his head really hurting him and thought to close the curtains so as he started getting up, Abby walked in and done the job for him before looking towards him with a warm smile but also sighed at the same time. _

"_The Doctor is on his way"_

"_Abby I don't fucking need a Doctor"_

"_King please listen to me for once! You're ill and it's rare for you to get ill..."_

"_You don't listen…I am basically a Vampire…different blood and you're getting a Doctor…what happens if he or **she **founds that my blood if different…" King sighed as he places a pillow over his head. _

_Abby watched him for a moment before rolling her eyes as she left him to it, knowing that King isn't in the mood for anything at that moment. She waited for the Doctor to come._

_About an hour later, a Doctor came and look around as Abby closes the door behind him. "Sorry for the late call Doctor" She said as the Doctor gave her a smile._

"_No worries, I get use to it. Now where's the patient? Hannibal King" He asked._

"_This way" Abby started walking up the stairs but stops as she notice Zoe' out of her room. "Go back to bed Zoe" She said as she gave her a smile._

_Zoe nodded and done as she was told and close the door behind her. _

_Abby and the Doctor arrived at King's door, which was close, and Abby knocked on the door. "King? The Doctor is here" She said through the door._

_There was a small groan in reply which means Abby could go in with the Doctor. The Doctor walked in after Abby and notice King in bed with no covers over him and a pillow over the top of his head. He headed by his side, kneels down and smiles. "Hello Hannibal names Dr. Smith and I be checking you over if that's alright?" He explains._

_King lifts the pillow slightly and looks towards him and groaned before he slowly moved the pillow to one side but kept lay down. "Hello Doc"_

_A Dr. Smith smile as he started examining King to see of what's the problem is. About half an hour later, the Doctor frowned before looking towards Abby. "How long has this been going on?" _

"_Bout a few days but he kept saying he's fine and everything" Abby explain to him as she leans against the doorway, not wanting to get in the way._

_Dr. Smith nodded as he looks back towards the patient as he got a pen and started noting things down before getting up and walking towards Abby, handing over the notes. "He need these and if they get worse, he needs to go to hospital" He said as King ran out to the toilet once more._

_Nodding towards him, Abby looks at the notes and nodded as she smiles slightly. "Thank you Doctor" _

"_No problem. Don't worry I'll show myself out, just keep a eye on him" He said as he walked out of the room, leaving Abby there._

_Looking at the notes, she sighed as she notices it was an Environmental Headache. She left the room to get the tablets for King and hopefully he be alright in a few days._

_King went back in to the room and look around and notice that he's on his own so headed back to his bed and lay back down and felt his headache killing him and feels like he's going to die. "Fuck state" He whispered. _

_Ten minutes later, Abby arrived back in to the room with tablets and smiles. She gave King a glass of water along with yellow and blue tablets. "These will hopefully get rid of the headache along with normal tablets" She explains as King took the glass and tablets._

_King nodded as he took them before laying back down and hope he doesn't throw them back up. He close his eyes for a moment. "T…thank you" He said._

_Abby got up and left him to it for the night._

_The next morning, Abby got up and sorted herself out before heading towards the kitchen and notice King there, drinking a coffee. She tip her head to the side for a moment. "How are you today?"_

_King look up and notice Abby there and smiles slightly. " Fantastic…not really but the headache clam down."_

"_Good good…hopefully those tablets get rid of it once and for all." _

"_I hope so as well and Abby. Thank you"_

"_You're welcome anything for a friend" She smiles as King nodded._

_King finish his coffee and left her to it as he went to train. Abby smiles as she watched him and glad she got King back. _

_So maybe Vampires can get ill after all._

**A/N: Right some of this information is correct as my brother had this illness and he went to hospital and everything anyway hope you like (: **


End file.
